A Heartless Winter
by Black Ghostly Curse
Summary: You yearn for something you still wish you had and it pushes you to dark things. (AU) One Shot. OC


**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

 **A Heartless Winter**

 **"Some things never leave you."** – Black Ghostly Curse.

 **~O~**

The crunch of footsteps on asphalt disturbed the silent night heady with haste, brisk and precise. Lamps in all sizes lit up the street. No one stirred veiled behind closed curtains. The occupants minded their own business; they didn't dare step out or offer any advice lest they scare away any lone stranger. A hunched figure dressed in a thick travelling cloak minded making eye contact as she passed couples on her way. The cold punctured the numb skin on her cheeks. Andromeda made no move that would result in her getting caught, disguised as Raven Widow; no one would suspect she was the soft-hearted witch nursing a grandson. Turning a corner she ambled up a hill. On top of that hill laid a small box of a house with a fractured tiled cone roof. The lights were turned off, wooden doors sealed, plastered windows visible beyond the peeling paint of the rusty gates, clumps of grass protruded from the ground encasing the house inches below. No one ever entered the premises except her. She had put a repelling spell for this purpose only.

Winter chewed every warmth she reserved, biting and sucking the heat from her pores. The gate _squeaked_ as she opened it. Quietly, she let go and it hit with a _clang_. She wouldn't normally make this much racket when she ventured out but no one will be in this designated spot apart from her and a few other helping hands. Carefully, she drifted through the curtain of grass kicking rocks, discarded dolls, toy cars and a dirty bucket which rolled to the side. Stopping, her graze dropped to the bent, broken wooden steps before lifting to the locked door. Without missing a beat, lights clicked on the inside flaring orange, then slowly the door _squealed_ and _creaked_ as it burst open revealing a lean burly man filling the doorway. A scowl crooked his brows and a curled lip expressed his distaste.

"Who is it?" the voice was sharp, clipped.

Andromeda stepped into the light leaving the shadows surrounding her.

"Raven?"

"Where is he Timothy?"

Abruptly he unlocked his arms and straightened. Nodding he slipped inside leaving the door open.

Andromeda not keen on pretence raced up the steps not bothering with closing the door. Someone else will no doubt do it. As predicted the doors grinded shut making a scraping sound. Passing the dimly lit kitchen with its checker board tiles, red round table stacked with torn wool chairs a tinge of fresh apples, pine and lemon teased her nose. Muffles voices carried into the narrow but stable hall filled with portraits of still dead people and a landscape of the beach with a family making funny faces and laughing. The walls were pale blue; a hanging light bulb lifted the darkness, gold patterned swirly wallpaper trailed limply across the floor. The floor itself made up of dark wood undamaged and smooth unlike the rest of the place like they didn't take this route in the house often.

To her right, underneath the stairs, a dark burgundy wood door, unmarked with a brass handle greeted her. Tim locked stormy grey eyes with her gentle brown ones and lifted an eyebrow, hand on the door handle. "You ready."

He didn't wait for her response simply jammed the door open. Pleasantly narrow steps that hadn't looked like it was sawed through met her. Not waiting even a moment or if she was followed from behind she hustled down the steps. Once at the bottom, her boots crashed into puddles of water, a faint trickling of water from the old pipes. Not much light filtered in, just a ghostly beam casting circular shadows on a figure in the middle tightly roped to the chair, chin resting against chest. A glimpse of ruby red and bruised creamy white skin gone paler from dry heaving coughs.

"Welcome," a raspy chuckle shook his frame. "I was expecting you but I'm mighty disappointed. I expected someone young with a bigger bust." Another dry chuckle wrenched from his throat.

Andromeda kept quiet. _This_ was the individual who was going to help her. He sounded like a broken hero who lost his wife in a war and got sick and never married again. Jaw clenching, she didn't take out her wand. He wasn't going to do anything stupid, and if he did she'd pelt him with spells he couldn't escape from. She'd send him to hell and back and repeat the process however long it took.

Stiff, she strode towards him. Stopping inches away, she raised her hand and slapped him. His head twisted to the side. Apart from a small groan leaving him, he didn't complain. He ever so slowly stretched his neck and gazed directly in her eyes. Beautiful as a summer dawn, quiet as the night. They were cold and unforgiving as they observed her.

"You're going to help me pick up a body and then we'll go to the cemetery where I kept my dead husband and we're going to do a spell to revive him in another body."

An uncharacteristic grin ripped open his cracked lips. "You're crazy Lady but I'll help."

Good. She hated it when they asked a lot of questions. Questions she didn't deem fit to answer until she knew they could get the job done. He seemed like a fit man.

"Only, there is a price." He went silent.

She pursed her lips expecting nothing less. "Name your price."

"I'm staying with you once this is done."

Andromeda stared at him a moment, then abruptly turned from him and moved to the stairs leading to the hall upstairs.

"I need an answer," he yelled.

"I'll think about it," she said through clenched teeth.

Just as first he chuckled, rolling of his tongue in a delicious purr. The sound brought a chill to her and it wasn't from the cold.

-O-

Soon, soon we'll be together again. Andromeda palmed the silk blanket she laid on, empty of another body. Tears trickled down her cheeks soaking the mattress. The front door slammed. She jumped. Jerking to her feet, she roughly brushed her cheeks dry and plastered a warm smile obliterating the cruel, impassive woman she was only hours ago.

"Grandma! I'm home."

She bustled out her room and down the stairs. A grown young boy with multiple colours in his hair and a boyish smile opened his arms amidst their modest living room, his bags at his feet.

"Oh Teddy." Sniffing, she pulled him into a crushing embrace. "I missed you."

"Me too," he whispered.


End file.
